The current art provides computer networks that offer different types of communication services. One example of a service is a virtual private network (VPN). A VPN consists of multiple sites that are connected by a backbone network. The backbone is a shared infrastructure. It provides connectivity for sites that belong to different customers and VPNs.
Configuring a VPN is a complex task. The service is implemented by hardware and software elements that are distributed among multiple customer and provider locations. Each element must be correctly configured in order to meet customer requirements. Many customers select a service provider to manage their VPN. The provider is responsible for configuring the different elements that implement the service.
The current art provides systems that assist with the task of configuring a VPN. These products provide graphical user interfaces that allow a provider to specify how VPN sites should be connected. Unfortunately, it is easy to make a mistake. A provider can incorrectly connect two VPN sites that belong to different customers. These customers may be competitors. The result can have serious consequences for the provider. These can include adverse publicity and litigation.
The current art provides other types of managed services on computer networks. For example, customers can select a provider to configure firewalls, servers, or other elements on their premises. This is done because the task of configuring these elements is complex. Similar possibilities for configuration errors also exist with these managed elements. Therefore, some technique is needed to minimize the probability of serious errors. A provider that uses such a technique will have a significant competitive advantage.